1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid turbocharger, in particular, to a hybrid turbocharger to be installed in a shipboard internal combustion engine, an internal combustion engine for a land power generator, and so forth.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2007-044027, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
As such a hybrid turbocharger, one equipped with a power generator, a rotating shaft of which is coupled to a rotating shaft of a turbine and a compressor of a turbocharger, is known (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-346803).
There is a hybrid turbocharger having such a configuration, in which the rotating shaft of the turbine and the compressor is coupled to the rotating shaft of the power generator via a coupling. Moreover, for example, one end section of this coupling is coupled to a first coupling attachment boss fixed to the rotating shaft of the power generator by means of shrink fitting, and the other end section of this coupling is coupled to a second coupling attachment boss fixed to the rotating shaft of the turbine and the compressor by means of shrink fitting. As a result, in the case of a need for carrying out an overhaul of the turbocharger, such as where a compressor impeller is removed from the rotating shafts of the turbine and the compressor, there is a problem in that the second coupling attachment boss can not be easily and quickly removed from the rotating shaft of the turbine and the compressor, and hence overhaul of the turbocharger is time-consuming.